Fairy tail and the girl from an unknown village
by katahanafairy
Summary: Its about a girl who leaves home full of pixies and finds normal people in the outside world. she just happens to bump into fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fairy tail fan fiction so i hope you like it  
My oc is named Ebi shes uses pixie magic and came from a unknown village!,

Chapter 1: living among Fairy tail

Hi, i'm Ebi Spring. Ever since i was 16 years old i have been wondering what it is like being around normal people like me instead of living around tiny people. As i left my home in a unknown village i have been searching across the globe for people like me. I ended up in Magnolia where there where wonderful people every where. at this stage i already knew about guilds and why  
some people couldn't use magic with in them.

One day i took walk through see the sites. It was such a beautiful place to walk through. Kind people greetings and the sound of children playing. this place felt like home. I walk past this huge building, such a huge but beautiful building, with a sign." Fairy Tail" i spoke to myself. All of a sudden i hear a loud crash and something starts to fly form the roof. It was a little girl. I start to run. I ive never seen anything like this before shes just above me " Pixie Cushion." I scream as little pixie dust forms a giant cushion onto the floor. the girl lets out a little scream as she lands onto it. " Hey, little girl are you okay there!" i ask as she lies  
there as a bit of a shock. people start to come out the building and come rushing towards her. " Wendy, are you okay,  
what happened" the blonde girl asks i'm gathering the girls names Wendy." Excuse me". I turn around to see this  
little blued haired girl staring up at me. i more backwards a pace so i can see her opens her mouth to speak again.  
" Thank you for saving our friend what is your name". A little shock i answer.  
"Uh my name i..is Ebi Spring and yours may be?"  
" I'm levy would you like to come into our guild?" she asks kindly and putting a big smile our her face  
"Uh sure, ive never been a guild before i'm kinda not good with taking to people".she grabs my arm.I start to blush as i walk in side cause everyone starts to stare at me. levy walks me to the front of the bar where their is and old man sitting on the side and a tall woman with long white hair standing behind it.  
" Master, master look this girl save Wendy earlier". I turn bright red now as its gone extremely quite and everyone is looking in  
this slightly looks up at me and says "so what might your name be."  
At this moment in this i starting to get really nervous and i start stuttering "M...my Na..me is Ebi Spring" fewer people stop staring  
and carry on with what they were doing. but this one group would take their eyes off of me. There was the little blue haired girl  
woth a white cat, a blonde girl with a dog like creature, a dark hair man who was also naked, a girl with long red hair ' she looks  
abit scary' i think to myself. Also there was a good looking man with pink hair with a blue cat eating a fish. i look back at the master  
where he is still staring at me.  
"Ebi Spring, that's a nice name where are you going to?" he asks.  
" Me i was trying to find a place where there is people like me, i lived in a village with pixies for most of my life and wanted to find  
people i could communicate with. " i answer. I can still feel the group of people staring behind me. The pinked haired dude gets up  
and walks towards me and the master.  
" Master i think we would all agree that after Ebi saving Wendy i think she could join the guild i'm sure she would love to" he says i  
think ive gone totally red with embarrassment. The master looks up at me. I hope i haven't gone red; please say i haven't gone red.  
" So Ebi what sort of magic can you use" he asks me. My mind goes blank, what magic do i use again. oh yeah i remember.  
" i use Pixie magic" i answer.  
" Do you have any place to stay" he asks. I shake my head. For the last few months ive been living in a motel and been going to  
different places to eat it was horrible. yuck. The blonde girl stands up. " EBI !" she shouts. I turn around to see her walking towards  
us. today is really not my day. "Ebi, you can stay at my place if you like by the way i'm Lucy"  
"U..h thank you Lucy" I smile no one has ever been this kind to my since i left home.  
" Master please let Ebi join" Lucy asks. he looks back up to me again. he smiles at me,  
" Ebi Spring welcome to fairy tail" he says. well i don't think ive ever smiled so hard. Everyone was cheering and drinking. i got my guild  
mark purple above my left breast

p s: sorry maybe be a bit rubbish but i would like to know what you think


	2. Chapter 2: the way home from the guild

chapter 2 :

That night me and Lucy where walking to her new apartment. It was nice and quite walking by the river Lucy and Plue where walking in  
front of me."Hey, Lucy how long have you been in fairy tail for" i ask. I really didn't have much time to talk to her at the guild cause of  
everyone partying.  
" Nearly a year, Ebi may i ask you something if that's alright with you." She ask's me.  
" Yeah sure why not " i smile. its been so long since i have had a good conversion with anyone in ages.  
"You said you came from a village full of pixies, do you know what the village name was." I thought for a minute. What was it called.  
What person forgets where they grew up. That's terrible.  
"I can't remember really." I replied. Feeling really disappointed that my memory is crap we arrive at Lucy's apartment. it was a nice  
big apartment. Then i look over to her bed and it looks like some thing is lying inside. I walk over to Lucy's bed and take away her  
covers. I let out a little scream. I find Natsu and his blue cat sleeping in her bed. Lucy comes running in the room and comes over  
not looking very surprised." May i ask why Natsu is in your bed" i turn to face to her " Are you two dating" i smile because ive pulled  
a string and shes gone bright red  
"No, he always invites himself in and sleeps on my bed i'm pretty use to it" she replies kicking them both out of her bed. The little  
cat wakes up and rubs his eyes. While Natsu is still passed out on the floor.  
"Luc why did you wake us up we where tired" the blue cat looking pretty shocked that the cat can talk i take a pace back.  
"By the way Lucy who's she"  
" Happy if u every payed any attention you would know that this is Ebi and shes new to our guild" lucy says like shes about to kick  
him. I glad that i'm learning names quickly.  
" Hi Happy nice meeting you." I say putting a smile on my face. These people are what i never expected. That night me, Lucy, Natsu  
and his cat ended up eating pizza and watching movies all night.

I would like to hear your views on this chapter i know it maybe short but haven't had much time to do it. i would like to know what adventure to do in the next chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
